1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrostatic discharge protection device, and particularly relates to an electrostatic discharge protection device having a low-pass filter.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrostatic discharge is a primary factor that influences the reliability of an integrated circuit. Thus, the integrated circuit is commonly designed with an electrostatic discharge protection device. In addition, as the technology of manufacture of semiconductors is now advanced to the deep sub-micron dimension, an electronic product with the integrated circuit is usually required to pass a component-level ESD test and a system-level ESD test before mass production. When packaging of the integrated circuit is completed, the component-level ESD test is performed. Then, when the integrated circuit is installed in the electronic device, the system-level ESD test is further performed.
Under the system-level ESD test, energy released through electrostatic discharge is even stronger. Therefore, most of conventional electrostatic discharge protection devices are not able to help the integrated circuit pass the system-level ESD test. The reliability of the integrated circuits is thus reduced.